


Sam & Jack - Dogtags (made for Shipmas 2018)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2018 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, dogtags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Dogtags (made for Shipmas 2018)

 

[Shipmas 2018](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93437-Shipmas-2018-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
